Sparda's Reincarnation: Wielder of Force Edge
by Blade of Sparda
Summary: In the Forest of Death, Naruto meets a man who had once walked a path similar to his. So similar, you could say they are one in the same. DMCxover


**Reboot of my story Sparda's Reincarnation: Wielder of Force Edge, hope you all enjoy this one as much as the original.**

 **Big shout out to frznlights for being like 85% of the reason I came back to actually writing stories again. Check out her story Troublesome Timing if you are in to Uchihas, Shikamaru, and/or fantastic character studies.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

The sound of dripping water woke Naruto.

Slowly, he got to his feet, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Dark pipes dripping with water, jutted out from concrete walls at random intervals. Water sloshed about, lapping at his ankles.

A sewer? Well, to be fair it could just be a really rundown basement with a major water leakage issue, but more importantly, why the hell was he in it?!

He was just in a forest right? Yeah, he had just saved Sasuke from some weirdly strong Kusa nin and then… He woke up here. How the hell did that happen?

Wait, was this part of the Exam? It had to be right? Otherwise, he couldn't have gotten here so quickly. But if that was true, then was everything he had just gone through, the giant ass snake and getting molested by some weird snake lady, all part of the damn test?!

What sick bastard thought of all this? Was nearly dying twice not enough! Congratulations, you barely survived the forest, _now here's a sewer._

That was it. After this, he was going to have a few words for Old Man Hokage- namely, _THIS WAS TOTAL_ _ **BULLSHIT**_ _!_

"Hello?" Naruto called out. "Anyone there? Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Anybody?!"

There was no reply – not even an echo. As far as Naruto could tell, he was the only one in the tunnels. Great, just great. He had no idea where his teammates were and no idea how to find them. How on earth were they going to finish the Exams at this rate?

Sighing, he started walking in a random direction. This must have been karma for skipping out on all of Iruka's classes on survival and the what-to-dos when in new territory. Once he got out, he was going to find the scarred Chunin and buy him ramen to apologize for ever ditching his lessons. Maybe a few bowls considering he skipped quite a few of them. In fact, while he was at it, he might as well apologize for being such a pain in the neck all six years.

Wow, this apology was really going to hurt right in the Gama-chan.

Naruto stilled.

He glanced over his shoulder, right hand reaching for his kunai pouch. There was enough light to see a couple meters in front of him, but that still left plenty of inky space for something to lie in wait, unseen. There was a palpable presence to this darkness, an intent of ill will.

Some predator was appraising its next target, namely him.

Stranded in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but his wits and a single kunai pouch, and an unseen enemy observing his every move. Not ideal, yes, but if he let another snake get him just cause he was low on kunai, he'd never live it down.

Literally.

Taking initiative, he slipped kunai between his fingers, and flung the weapons into the darkness. Immediately, his fingers flashed into the cross shaped seal that was most familiar to him, waiting for any hint that he should summon an army of blonds. Seconds ticked by and sweat dripped down his forehead, but still, only the sound of dripping water and darkness filled his senses.

After several heart thumping moments, Naruto turned around and kept walking. If something was out there, the damn thing was patient, and just standing still waiting for it to get him was not happening. He still had to find Sasuke and Sakura, and a way out of this damn place for that matter.

Naruto turned down another corridor, and at the end of it, he could see a flickering red light. Uneasiness bloomed inside his chest and crawled all the way down into the bottom of his soles.

His footsteps slowed to a halt. He looked back into the inky darkness, and then into the strange light before him. Two choices, two equally disturbing presences.

…Well if there actually was something out there, he'd prefer to see it coming.

What Naruto walked into was… huuuuuge.

His whole apartment complex could have fit inside the room, with space for fifteen more. However, what was truly impressive was the gate in front of him. The bars forming the gate were taller than the Hokage Mountain and thicker than a full grown Akimichi. Purples chains kept the gate shut, with the occasional paper tag with the kanji for seal hanging off one of the chain links.

The weird light came from inside the gate, and Naruto stepped forward, ready to discover the source of it.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking Naruto to the side.

Startled, Naruto looked back to see the cause, and found a man with one of the oddest getups he had ever seen. Considering the amount of Grade-A weirdos he'd met in his rather short ninja career that was saying a lot.

Slicked back white hair and clear sky blue eyes that shined in the dim light, with a gold monocle sitting on his left cheekbone. Clad in more layers of cloth than Naruto owned – a high red collar that tapered to lacy frills, which marked the edge of a second collar that circled a purple overcoat – which was under _another_ purple coat with dark red accents. All in all, he wouldn't have looked out of place at some fancy dinner party.

And yet, this guy was… in a sewer?

His smile reminded Naruto of Iruka- one that reached his eyes, the kind that seemed genuine and infinitely patient.

"I'm a tad unsure where I heard this particular phrase, but it certainly fits the situation. 'The more impressive the monster, the bigger the cage.' So before you consider taking another step, remember that the purpose of a cage is for your protection, because some monsters need to be locked away."

Naruto continued to stare at him in wonder. As in, wondering who the hell was this guy, and what was he doing here? He sure as hell couldn't have been another genin taking the test. Was he a proctor?

The man lifted his hand from Naruto's shoulder, and ruffled Naruto's blond hair like Kakashi would when he was proud of him.

Naruto slapped his hands away, barely biting back a curse. "Don't."

Naruto's childish annoyance clearly amused him. "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. Although, I believe some proper introductions are in order," he said, before clicking his heels together and bowing to Naruto. "I have gone by many names: 'The Legendary Dark Knight', 'Savior of the World', 'Legendary Demon Swordsman' – a rather redundant title considering the first- but you may call me by my chosen name, Sparda. I am what you may call a Devil."

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head. He'd heard stories about the Devil before, but they were about a red, scaly fire-breathing monster. Not some pompous looking dude in a fancy bathrobe. Then again, Zabuza looked like an exhibitionist when they first met, so maybe assuming he didn't deserve to be called a Devil would be a bit premature.

"Well, I think demon is the more apt description, actually." Sparda admitted, his eyes flashing a burning red.

"The hell?!" Naruto leaped away from Sparda, drawing a kunai.

He knew that red eyes were bad news. Sasuke had been kind enough to teach him that, but glowing red eyes had to be an entirely new tier of "Watch out Idiot."

"It is… rather difficult to comprehend, but allow me to explain." Sparda closed his eyes in focus, his voice gaining a lecturing tone, "When a soul departs, or rather when a person dies, their soul travels to the Pure Land- a dimension that holds all departed souls from this world. The soul can then either remain in the Pure Land or return to Earth and start anew, living another life with no memory of their former presence on Earth."

"However, a soul isn't always transported to Earth and the Pure Land so cleanly. Sins and regrets are heavy burdens to bear, and the weight of them can lead souls astray. If a soul is lost on the way to the Pure Land or during their return to Earth, they can become corrupted and, in extreme cases, they become demons. While the concept of an actual afterlife is difficult for a mortal being to comprehend, the process is actually quite simple. I lived my life as a demon, many, many years as one. After my time on Earth had come to an end, I had no wish enter the Pure Land. Normally souls do not interact in this particular manner, but these are not exactly normal circumstances."

Okay, so Naruto saw two possibilities here. Number one: this guy was a proctor trying to fuck with his head. If so, kudos. Two: This guy was bat shit crazy, and possibly a threat, which seemed like the more likely possibility with every convoluted word coming out of Sparda's lips. Neither improved his chances of escaping.

Crap.

"Alright, time out!" Naruto cried. "What the hell are you even _talking_ about?! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! I sure as hell wasn't some royal douchebag in a past life, and I don't even believe in any of that reincarnation crap Dattebayo!"

Sparda fiddled with his monocle, sighing as if he were an adult explaining to a slow child the truths of the world. Which, if you craned your neck and squinted at it, was exactly what was occurring. "No doubt my words sound ludicrous to your ears, still I speak the truth. If you are to take anything from my words, understand I wish you no ill will. In fact, I would like to help you."

Naruto didn't lower his kunai. What, he should just take the weird white-haired man's words at face value? Hell no, he was seconds away from stabbing this psycho and running for the hills.

Then again, while Sparda was a bit off upstairs, he was the first person Naruto came across in this giant maze of a sewer, and Naruto needed to take advantage of any help he could get. Crazy didn't _necessarily_ mean he was out to get him. Besides, Naruto had more important issues to worry about, like his team passing the Exams. "Help me how? You gonna get me out of here?"

"Yes actually."

Naruto perked up at those words. "Wha? Really?"

"But first, I have an offer for you."

Naruto frowned. "What kind of offer?" Well this was quickly turning suspicious. Strangely dressed stranger in a strange sewer speaking strangely about strange, and insane, ideas offering strange deals? Naruto probably should have suspected something after the first or second strange.

Or at least the third.

"As we are in our current state, we are two souls inhabiting the same body, or rather you are the soul inhabiting this body, and I am merely an echo of one," Sparda clarified. "Naturally, I would fade and nothing would come from it. The very fact I remain, proves we are in the midst of rather bizarre circumstances. Regardless of semantics, I am here now, and there is merit to that. What I can offer you Naruto, is power."

… Okay, now this was getting a little less peculiar and much more interesting. Sparda wasn't dressed like any ninja Naruto had ever seen, and he wasn't holding any weapons, so what would he have that Naruto would find useful? Did he have some super cool jutsu scroll hidden up those giant sleeves?

"… Why? Why would you offer me anything, and why should I care?" As awesome as new jutsu are, and they are awesome, this all had to be some giant riddle or lesson about looking 'underneath the underneath,' because what kind of idiot listened seriously to some creep when he offered them power?

Like, Naruto was dumb, but not _that_ dumb.

So what should he do? Say yes, just to see what happened? Say no? Try again later?

Damn it, Naruto sucked at mind games. He was wasting way too much time trying to figure it out when what he needs to do is find Sasuke and Sakura ASAP.

Wait, what if they were going through something similar, right now, as he stood around trying to figure out what kind of wool this prick was trying to shove over his eyes.

"Well I guess I don't look like much do I now?" Sparda chuckled to himself, and Naruto watched him, uncertain. Was he stalling? Was Sasuke and Sakura in danger?

The blond glanced down the tunnel he came from. If he made a run for it right now, and maybe summoned a couple Shadow Clones for cover-

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

All sense of a playful mood was gone, and there was a hard to describe look in Sparda's eyes. Naruto tightened his grip, well it looked like he'd be fighting his way out of this one.

"I want to help you." His words sure sounded sincere, Naruto would give him that.

"I wish to give you my power, so you may achieve your goals. I understand that me wishing to help you seems strange, but think of it like a parent wanting to help their child."

"Wha? A par- what are you... huh?" Damn it Naruto, don't fall for it. Just run.

But Sparda's eyes were soft and kind, just like Iruka's, just like the Old Man's. A sincerity that couldn't be entirely faked.

"Naruto, I have lived my life, done many great things and committed many more mistakes, but with my foolishness I have gained wisdom. I walked along a dark path, and even when I turned away that path would call to me and I would waver each time, contemplating the decisions I had made even though they were the right ones. Darkness is a difficult thing to leave behind. These hands soiled everything they touched, but I have been given a second chance to right the wrongs I have committed, through you."

Sparda reached out for Naruto and Naruto took a step back, legs locked and ready to bolt.

"Your life has not been an easy one, Naruto. A childhood where no one would look at you with anything less than contempt. Without parents, friends, or loved ones to call your own, latching onto whatever scraps of attention, good or bad, were placed at your feet. Fighting endlessly for attention, to be acknowledged for your existence and not your burden."

He took another step forward.

Naruto didn't back away this time.

Smiling, Sparda ruffled the shorter blond's hair again. To Naruto, his hands felt unimaginably warm.

Sparda knelt down to Naruto's eye level.

"You desire to become Hokage, to gain the admiration that the Yondaime receives from the entire village, and the admiration you have for the Sandaime. To rise beyond your circumstances and shed the darkness that coats you like a second skin."

Closing his eyes for just a second, Sparda reopened them to gaze into Naruto's eyes, and the blond lost his breath. "I _understand_."

Sparda's eyes were still blue, but their draw was so strong, they might as well have been glowing. There was no doubt to his words, a conviction so strong that Naruto could not drum up the words to try to challenge him.

"You were once alone, but now you have people to protect, ideals to defend and a dream to achieve. It's frightening, and exhilarating, to have something worth fighting for, something you cannot bear to lose. The power needed to protect your precious people, the power to become the man I know you can be, the power to become a Hokage greater than the previous generations. The power of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. _That_ is what I offer to you."

Sparda rose. "If you so choose, it will become yours. We will fight together, as one, until you achieve your dream."

Naruto's kunai dropped without a sound, not even a splash as it hit the water. He could see it. Him wearing the Hokage hat, the whole village chanting his name. Kakashi and Iruka off to the side looking proud, Sasuke looking at him with grudging respect and Sakura looking at him like…

But what was he agreeing to exactly? What kind of jutsu was strong enough to make him Hokage? "What kind of power?"

Sparda bowed his head in concession. "Power has always been a curse disguised as a blessing. It always has a price to be paid. My power will evoke fear and hatred, but it will make you strong enough to survive."

He held out his hand, orbs of purple light danced within the shadows swirling about his palm.

"Do not lose faith. Do not hesitate. Always strive forward, and never go back on your word. Live this way and you will never lose yourself to darkness. I cannot tell you for certain which of my powers you will obtain, but if I had to take a guess…" Sparda smirked, "You won't ever have to worry about being hurt again."

Naruto fingers brushed against Sparda's.

"I promise you Naruto, with my power you will be able to protect the people you cherish, and that I will never leave your side. You will become Hokage. I swear it."

Naruto squeezed Sparda's hand tight, the purple and black miasma latching onto his limb and spreading upward until it consumed Naruto's form entirely. Before Naruto could even scream, he vanished.

Sparda's eyes fluttered closed, head dipping forward as he dropped to his knees, hands barely moving forward in time to keep him from falling face first.

"Well now… That took more out of me than I thought it would."

He adjusted himself into a crouch, sitting in silence, forehead resting against his knee. "Reincarnation, of all things? I'm glad that went well at least."

Sparda turned to stare into the darkness between the bars, or rather what was concealed behind it.

"You still there? Don't play dead, I know you have been listening. Can't help but be nosy, ay, Kurama?"

A blazing inferno of red light erupted as a roar echoed from deep in the cage.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME! HOW DARE YOU USE IT! I WILL TEAR YOU ASUNDER! I WILL SLAUG-"

"That is quite enough. I merely wish to speak with you. If you prefer I call you by your title then I will do so." Sparda shook his head, white hair spilling across his forehead, as he blinked away the stars in his vision. "This second chance is very important to me, so I hope we can get along, for the sake of continued mutual existence at least."

"SILENCE MORTAL! I HAVE NO WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU! LEAVE MY PRESENCE!"

"Mortal, huh?" Sparda's smile had too many teeth. "Never heard that one before."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE I AM FR-"

"Datara."

Sparda tilted his head, listening for the start of another possible tirade. At the silence, he continued, "Ame no Hitotsu no Kami."

Sparda rose back to his feet, hands in his pockets as he faced the Biju behind the bars. The steel of his spine giving away his nonchalance as feigned.

"Juubi. Deidarabotchi. Shinju."

In the darkness, Sparda could see the whites of Kurama's eyes, pupils wide and locked on his form.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Sparda's shadow elongated, folding in on itself and outward until its appearance was decidedly not human.

"What I am might be the better question."

He removed his monocle, and wiped it with a handkerchief from the inside of his coat, cleaning it with care and precision.

"Now that I have your attention, let's have a little chat."

Sparda's eyes were red.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading this far!**

 **Next chapter will see the results of the second part of the Chunin Exams and what exactly being Sparda's Reincarnation means for one Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Please Comment what you think about it.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Blade Out**


End file.
